


13 times the clock turned still

by BL_Arata



Series: Retributions [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Consensual spanking, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Shinigami, Smut, Underage Drinking, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL_Arata/pseuds/BL_Arata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 one-shots featuring L and Light, all 13 times in a compromising, or should I say, aroused state.<br/>Following the storyline of the canon, but more or less behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsuspected

Having made the discovery that his room was put under surveillance did little to calm his nerves.

He had expected the police to move in on him, but he hadn't thought it to be so soon. It had to be L's doing.

Deciding to drown his "sorrows" with liquor, Light made a stop at the local bar,

where he knew that the staff didn't bother to check whether their customers was of appropriate age or not.

Showing the bartender his fake ID, Light ordered a glass of beer and glanced over the scenery,

before his gaze rested on a man sitting in a darkened corner. He didn't know what compelled him to walk over to the man and join his table,

but he still sat down on the opposite of the man and flashed him a small winning smile. "Hi," he said confidently. "I hope this seat isn't taken?"

It was just a pleasantry, he knew fully well that the man had been alone. "Now, it is," the man stated simply. Light arched an eyebrow.

Ah, so the man was  _that_ kind of a person, was he?

"Aren't you too young to be drinking," the man asked him. Light shrugged in response. "Maybe," he said slowly. "What is it to you, anyway?"

The man said nothing to that, and glanced briefly in the bartender's direction before moving his gaze back to Light.

"Touché," he said simply, and raised the glass of soda to his mouth. Light watched the man, with a raising interest.

The man seemed so different from the other people in the bar, like he didn't belong there. As if he was from a whole different species.

"What's your name," Light asked him. His interest and growing curiosity wouldn't settle until he knew what to call the man by at the very least.

The man stilled his glass in a second of contemplation before he raised the glass once more and took a zip of the sweet liquid. "It's.. Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki," Light repeated, tasting the name in his mouth. "It suits you," he said and shrugged his shoulders. Ryuzaki shook his head slightly.

"It's of little importance to me whether my name suits me or not," he let Light know. "It's just a name."

Well, fair enough. Light raised his glass of beer, emptying it. He coughed slightly, and felt the heat cover his face almost instantly.

"You shouldn't drink so fast," Ryuzaki pointed out. "It will give you a nasty hangover." Light arched an eyebrow. "And that concerns you how?"

Granted, he didn't mind having the man looking out for his wellbeing,

but it still was rather odd that someone would care whether he'd get drunk and hung over afterwards.

"I don't," Ryuzaki said honestly. Light couldn't help but chuckle at that.

The man was a fresh wind to him, so honest to the point of it almost being brutal.

He didn't mind that though, as he glanced over at Ryuzaki's face curiously.

The small dark bags under the wide charcoal eyes served to make the man seem "lost" but in the same time calculating and mysterious.

If the beer hadn't made him feel hot already, Ryuzaki's staring certainly would have.

If he had been sober, the tiny bulge he could feel pressing in his pants would have flushed him, but now he didn't feel embarrassed

over the fact that he was turned on, by a guy no less. For some reason, that tiny piece of detail didn't matter to him at all. 

"Are you all right," Ryuzaki asked as he noticed the look on Light's face as the boy's breathing got a notch heavier.

"Yeah..," Light said, panting slightly. "It's just... I have a small problem," he added and glanced down briefly

before he made eye contact with Ryuzaki once more.

Ryuzaki tilted his head to the side, glancing down to the spot Light had discreetly gestured at, and then said, "Oh, I see."

He cocked his head back straight and look over at Light's flustered face. "Need a release?"

Light's pink cheeks adopted a darker shade of red and he nodded slightly. He didn't trust his mouth to voice his thoughts.

Ryuzaki nodded. "Ok, then. Let's go," he said simply and stood on his feet, reaching one hand out to Light.

Light shook his head in confusion. Ryuzaki shrugged. "Well, doing it alone is harder. Wouldn't it be nice to have some help?"

Light gaped slightly at Ryuzaki's not so discreet suggestion. "You.. you want to have sex with me?" Ryzaki tilted his head once again.

"Well, that is what I was implying, was it not? But, if you're not interested..." Light shook his head in a negative. "It's not that, it's just that I..."

He broke off, not wanting to finish the sentence. He didn't have to as Ryuzaki seemed to understand what he was getting at anyway.

"You've never done it with a guy before?" Light lowered his head, his face almost as red as a beet from the embarrassment.

Ryuzaki reached his hand once more. "That's ok, man. I'll be gentle." Light raised his gaze and stared into the charcoal eyes

of the man standing before him. He sounded so sure of it, like there was no need to worry.

Tentatively, Light put his hand in Ryuzaki's, watching as the man entwined their fingers and pecked his hand lightly

before pulling him up on his feet. "Well, shall we be off then, darling?" Light nodded once and then the two of them walked out of the bar,

heading towards the deserted park next to no one visited.

Concealing themselves from prying eyes behind a few bushes and trees, Light was laid to rest on the grassy field with Ryuzaki on top of him.

"Do you want any foreplay, or shall we get straight to business," Ryuzaki asked him.

Light panted slightly and wetted his lips with his tongue before he said, "Straight to business."

Ryuzaki hummed in admission, and unbuttoned light's dark shirt, revealing the tan chest.

"Nice," Ryuzaki noted absentmindedly and proceeded to tug down Light's pants. Lowering the boxers down to his kneecaps,

Ryuzaki grabbed Light's aching member in his hands, stroking it gently with his long fingers.

Light gasped as his arousal evolved to a new level as Ryuzaki kept working on his member.

"Ryu-Ryuzaki," he hissed huskily as he was close of cumming.

As he finally came, Light's moaning got louder and he arched his back slightly in pleasure. Ryuzaki just shook his head slowly.

"Do you feel better now," he asked the panting boy under him. "Y-yes, a bit," Light gasped. Ryuzaki smiled.

"Then, is it my turn now," Ryuzaki asked though his tone made it clear that it more of a statement rather than an inquiry.

"W-wait just a minute," Light protested and sat up slightly, forcing Ryuzaki to back off.

"You mean that, we will...," he broke of for a moment before whispering, "go the  _whole way_?"

Ryuzaki furrowed his brow. "Had you planned it differently," he asked and cocked his head to the side. Light shook his head.

"No, but I don't know what, what to do." Ryuzaki nodded. "I know what to do. But I need you to trust me completely first in order to do that,"

he said in a kind voice. "So, the question is, do you trust me?" Light met Ryuzaki's gaze, ignoring the hoovering shinigami, and nodded.

"I do trust you."

 

A faint smile adorned Ryuzaki's face as Light gave him permission to do whatever he wanted. He ruffled the auburn hair locks gently.

"Well, then," he said and glanced towards the spot Light had been lying. "Would you mind lying down?"

He put one hand on Light's shoulder and gently push him onto his back again, this time with no protest from Light's part.

Ryuzaki unzipped his jeans and lowered them to his thighs with the white boxers soon to follow.

After coating a few of his fingers with saliva, Ryuzaki bent down,

taking a hold of Light's leg and positioned it over his shoulder for easier access.

"I'll go inside now," he informed Light. "Just one finger, nice and slow. If you try to relax a little, it will go much more smoothly."

Feeling nervous, Light couldn't do anything more than to brace himself for the pain that was sure to come.

Ryuzaki had barely managed to push the finger into Light's entrance before he let out a shallow cry.

The pain shooting up his back terrified him. The gaze of the charcoal eyes managed to calm his nerves

and he tried to relax his body to adjust to the intruding finger prodding his insides. 

"Go on," Light whispered, feeling woozy but the want and burning passion had overcome his fear.

Ryuzaki nodded in admission and pushed another finger in. Light shivered and tried to keep his moans as low as possible,

until the fingers exploring his rectum found his good spot and he gasped loudly. Ryuzaki smiled faintly.

"So it seems I've discovered a good spot for you," he said and continued to slide his fingers up and down,

making sure to make contact with said spot repeatedly before he evacuated his fingers.

Working his own member hard, Ryuzaki glanced at Light's face. "Are you ready?"

Light nodded faintly. Ryuzaki smiled, and positioned himself over the boy. With a slow gentle thrust, he entered the boy.

 

 Light gasped and shivered slightly. "Is it all right? You with me so far," he asked the boy,

wanting the boy to get adjusted to the "fullness" before moving.

"Yes," Light stammered, moving his body slightly to adjust to the member buried deep inside him.

Clenching his buttocks slightly before relaxing again, he looked up at the man, feeling woozy but content all the same.

Ryuzaki nodded to the boy's words and put his hands on the ground on each side of Light's head and moved slowly in an experimental thrust.

The boy under him moaned lowly, but didn't seem unresponsive, and so he thrusted once more,

setting a slow pace with a few thrusts made in a shorter amount of time than the others.

Light moaned feeling euphoric as the member inside him hit his prostate repeatedly,

his panting rivaling Ryuzaki's own as they 'danced' unashamed in the dark autumn night.

"Can, can you go.. faster," Light begged as Ryuzaki began to tremble, obviously close of cumming.

"Yes," Ryuzaki panted softly and quickened his pace, thrusting harder and faster. Light pulled his arms around Ryuzaki's waist,

hugging the man closer to his skin laced with sweat and arched his back, eager to feel the pain and pleasure Ryuuzaki was giving him.

With a small groan, Ryuzaki finally came, and he lowered himself slightly, to rest on Light's chest.

For a while, the both of them laid there practically stark naked on the grassy field in the deserted park,

with no company other than their pants of semi-arousal.

Light tenderly brushed through Ryuzaki's black hair locks with his hands, and sighed in content.

He had never had sex with another man before, but if this was how it felt, he wouldn't mind doing it again in the future.

His musings came to a halt as Ryuzaki got out of his hold, and proceeded to tug up his boxers and pants.

When the jeans was zipped once more, he glanced briefly down at the boy lying onto the ground still in the nude.

"Well, glad I could be of service," he said in a matter-of-factly tone and turned around to slowly walk away,

leaving Light on the ground staring back at him. Light didn't know what he'd expected from the man,

but he sure hadn't expect Ryuzaki to walk out on him just after they'd had sex.

The shinigami Ryuk chuckled, making Light feel less than happy over the already compromising situation.

Ryuzaki turned his head, glancing briefly in his direction, and winked with one eye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now there's just 12 chapters/one-shots left before this story's come to an end.  
> It will follow the canon loosely, some certain elements and occurrences may be referenced,  
> but it will have little to no importance to the "plot".


	2. Ryuzaki

After his encounter with the strange fellow Ryuzaki, whom he had for various reasons ended up having sex with, he had no reason to believe that they would ever meet again. Especially when put into consideration that Ryuzaki had left almost as soon as they were done.

It was a minor let down and an even smaller blow to his ego, but he decided not to make a fuss over it.

Besides, he had no wish of people learning that he'd engaged in activities of  _that_ kind with a man.

It was going against all he'd learned as a child to believe and accept.

Japan wasn't near as homophobic as in the old days, but it still wasn't a topic people liked to talk about.

"Hey, Light," Ryuk said hoovering behind him as Light was sitting next to his desk with his head buried in his hands.

"How about we play Mario Kart?" He had grown tired of watching the human just sitting there not doing anything.

Ever since his encounter with the Ryuzaki fellow, he'd been acting rather strange.

Not to mention that he hadn't even acted like "Kira" for days, which, in Ryuk's humble opinion, was less than thrilling.

Light raised his head and covered his ear with one hand, silently reminding Ryuk of the shadows watching their, or rather _Light's_ , movements.

"Oh, right," he said nodding slightly. 'There goes the hour of having a good time with the video games', he cried in his mind.

"Well, can't we go out then," he asked twisting his upper abdomen slightly. "The boredom is killing me," Ryuk whined.

Light shook his head slightly, what did the shinigami think he was supposed to do about it?

Still, he decided to humor his shinigami companion for the time being, a nice gesture every now and then could prove to be a point in his favor after all. Grabbing his jacket Light walked downstairs, briefly stopping to tell his mother that he was going out for a walk, and then let himself out of the front door.

He stood still for a few seconds and then turned left, deciding that he would walk around the block a few times and then go home again.

Meanwhile, without his knowledge, his father and L was observing his actions from a safe distance.

"Seems like your son is out for a walk," Ryuzaki stated plainly, biting his thumb. "Yes," Soichiro nodded, not knowing where L was going with this. Ryuzaki smiled slightly, his smile gone almost as soon as it appeared, and he glanced back at the Chief of police.

"Perhaps, having a shadow tailing your son would be in everyone's interest," Ryuzaki said slowly in contemplation.

Soichiro arched an eyebrow. "Who would be doing that," he asked curiously. He was Light's father after all, he deserved to know.

"I would," Ryuzaki stated with a small smile adorning his face and he glanced at the ceiling briefly before returning his gaze on the frozen statue of the NPA agent.

 

Light was close to walking past his house for the third time when Ryuk called for his attention. "What is it, Ryuk," Light asked the shinigami.

"I don't hate you, Light, and in some ways I feel as though you're the perfect owner for my note book," he began saying after slight hesitation.

Light arched an eyebrow at that. Since when did the shinigami start giving out compliments? "But," Ryuk continued, "I am neither on your nor L's side."

Light smiled slightly. "I'm well aware of that Ryuk." The shinigami nodded once and then looked over his shoulder.

"What I'm about to say has nothing to do with "Kira", it's just that it's creeping me out."

Light shook his head and glanced over at his shinigami companion. What could possibly creep the epitome of creepiness out?

"It's quite annoying actually," Ryuk chuckled. "For the passed 2 hours... someone's been following you."

Light froze. Someone's been following him? Turning his head slightly, glancing sideways, he could make out one lone shadow a few feet away.

He began walking, glancing back a few times with a feeling of discomfort in his belly.

Light quickened his pace and sure enough, the shadow tailing him was indeed moving faster.

Light pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, typing a short message to Ryuk. _'Can you see what my stalker look like?'_  

After reading the message, Ryuk glanced over his shoulder, watching the man a few feet away. "He's black haired," he said.

Light arched an eyebrow at that. 'Well, thank you for giving me a description that could apply to at least 70% of the Japanese population,'

he thought in annoyance. Typing an even shorter message, he asked, _'Anything else?'_ The shinigami glanced at the figure once more.

"He looks scrawny, wears baggy clothes and his eyes makes him look like a panda." Light stopped walking after he'd heard Ryuk give the more detailed description of the person. It sounded oddly familiar to him. 'Could it be...?' He turned around as he could hear footsteps approaching.

Getting a better look at 'his stalker', he closed his eyes, believing that his eyes was deceiving him.

When he opened them once more, he was greeted by the sight of Ryuzaki staring at him, mere inches away from his face.

"Hello, Stranger-kun," Ryuzaki said as he observed the pink tinge covering Light's cheeks. "So we meet again," he added as his eyes crinkled slightly, making it seem as though he was smiling at the teen with his eyes.

Unamused, Light crossed his arms over his chest. "Would you mind telling me why you are following me?" Ryuzaki smiled slightly.

"Following you? It's purely by chance that we happened to be going in the same direction." Light shook his head. 'A coincidence? Yeah, right!'

"Well, then," Light said, "Shouldn't you be on your way then," he added pointedly, in the hope that the man would get the hint: His presence wasn't wanted.

Ryuzaki blinked owlishly, tilting his head sideways. "Is Stranger-kun mad at me?" Light just shook his head.

"I... you," he stammered before he shook his head once again. "Forget it, you probably wouldn't understand anyway," he said and turned around to walk away when a hand resolutely was placed on his shoulder, holding him in his tracks. "If you don't talk to me, it's more than likely I won't understand," Ryuzaki said and peered at him with those dark pools that Light felt inclined to drown into.

"You left me," he stated silently. "We had a good time, and you... you just walked out on me as if had been  _meaningless_."

He looked down to his feet. It was obvious that their encounter had meant more to him than for the man he knew, other than the name, next to nothing about. For some reason, that simple fact saddened him. "Oh," Ryuzaki said, studying Light's downcast face.

"So that's what's been bothering Stranger-kun? Because I didn't stay to cuddle?" Light raised his gaze, glaring at the man before him.

"All I'm saying is that most people wouldn't just walk out on somebody after having sex," he snapped. "Well, maybe douches would, but that's beside the point!" His breathing picked up as the irritation and frustration slowly but surely grew. Ryuzaki blinked owlishly, cocking his head to the side.

"Then what may the point be, Stranger-kun," he asked slightly intrigued but hiding his growing interest in the monotone register he used on a regular basis whenever communicating with other people. With his teeth clenched, Light told Ryuzaki to stop calling him 'Stranger-kun'.

"But I don't know Stranger-kun's name, _Stranger-kun_ ," Ryuzaki said disarmingly, but secretly enjoying Light's pissed off look.

Of course, he knew fully well what Light's name was, but he couldn't call Light by name for two simple reasons.

One, since Light hadn't given out his name during their first encounter, it would seem weird if he knew.

And two, since Light was under the suspicion of being Kira, revealing the fact that he knew Light's name without any apparent reason,

it was plausible that Light would realize that Ryuzaki was in fact L. The teen was highly intelligent after all, so it would be foolish

to underestimate the teen just because of his young age.  "My name is Light Yagami," Light said. 

Even if Ryuzaki would insist on using the honorific "kun", it was still better than being called "stranger".

"So, Light-kun," Ryuzaki said after brief contemplation. "Where may he be headed?"

Light shrugged. "Nowhere, really," he answered the man honestly.

There was little to no reason to lie about that, nor did he have any energy to pretend otherwise. Ryuzaki's thin lips curled into a small smile.

"Well, then," he said and offered Light a bony hand. "What do you say we get to know each other more _thoroughly_?"

Light looked down at the offered hand and then glanced back up to Ryuzaki's face, the dark pools glimmering of mischief.

He didn't want to accept the hand, entwining their fingers and follow the man like a lovesick puppy. 

He wanted to say no, just flip the man off and then be on his way. But, his body wouldn't obey his mind. 

Light put his hand in Ryuzaki's, and stared into the dark pools that mesmerized him.

"If this is supposed to be a trick on your part, I'll punch you," he warned but with no force behind his words as Ryuzaki began walking

in the other direction, leading Light to whatever destination the man had in his mind. Ryuzaki chuckled slightly.

"So violent," he said with a low tone, but the mirth in his eyes told Light that the man cared nothing for Light's statement.

After walking in silence for close to half an hour, Light found himself standing in front of a tall building.

"Where are we," he asked Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki glanced over to his younger companion.

"I believe the correct term is a 'love hotel'", he stated as if it was as normal as taking a stroll to the park.

Light blinked.  _'Love hotel? You got to be kidding me,'_ he thought silently to himself.

When the man opened the door and waited for Light to step inside, it was obvious that Ryuzaki was being serious.

Light shook his head slightly, but followed Ryuzaki to the counter anyway, while silently wondering why he couldn't say no to the man.

He didn't want to be there, he certainly didn't want to follow Ryuzaki to the room that was theirs for the next 3 hours.

But alas, he couldn't ignore the feeling that burned him to the core. His body still remembered his last encounter with Ryuzaki,

and it obviously wanted to feel like that again. 

He had no will to prevent Ryuzaki from gently pushing Light onto his back in the comfy chaise longue.

He had no strength to push Ryuzaki away as the man sat down next to him, lowering his head to claim Light's lips.

He had no breath in his lungs to voice his discomfort as spider like fingers unbuttoned his shirt.

He wanted none of it, but he couldn't ignore the tiny voice in his head that kept saying; 'Yes, you do.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, no sex scene in this one-shot/chapter, just the mention of it.  
> Next chapter probably won't have it off-screen, though. Just a heads up.  
> Ah, and Light and L may seem/be a bit OOC in this story, but seriously...  
> considering that the canon Light/L would never be in this type of relationship in the first place,  
> makes them a bit OOC to begin with. ;)


	3. In the end, it always comes back to this

Light sat back in his chair, his arms folded neatly over his chest as he glanced towards the ceiling. "Are you sure?"

The shinigami pulled his head out of the ceiling and swooped down next to Light. "Yes, I'm sure," he said for the third time.

"The cameras are gone. So are the microphones." Light smiled triumphantly at that. The weeks of keeping up his careful front had paid off.

It was obvious that he was off the suspect list, otherwise his room would still be bugged.

Light handed Ryuk a red apple, figuring that the shinigami deserved the small treat. 

Pulling out his drawer, Light grabbed the black note book, putting it onto his desk. Flipping up an empty page, Light brought his pencil closer to the white page that called for him. 'Kira has rested for far too long,' Light thought as he started to write down names.

Meanwhile the shinigami hoovering over him chuckled. 'Finally, the human's back to his senses!'

Granted, it would probably have been better for the rest of the world if Light hadn't, but for Ryuk, it was almost like Christmas had come sooner this year.

 

L emptied his teacup and put it down onto the desk.

He could feel the eyes of the NPA agents burn in his back, but he ignored it for the time being.

"So," Matsuda said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Light has been cleared off suspicions now, right?"

Soichiro glanced in L's direction, before turning to Matsuda. "I don't think he has," he said grimly, half accusingly in L's direction.

L bit his thumb in contemplation. "He is in the clear...," he stated in a tone of voice that suggested the opposite.

Matsuda shook his head. "We've been surveilling Light for a week, with no result whatsoever! What more proof do you need?"

Indeed, what more proof did he need? If he were honest, a pastime he avoided if possible, he would have to agree with Matsuda's argument.

For he had no proof that Light was Kira one way or the other, but he still couldn't ignore his gut instinct.

"Until there's no speck of doubt left in my mind that Light is or isn't Kira, I will need to observe him more closely," he stated simply.

His bony hand fingered on the calling card Light had given him earlier. Really, it would be so simple to give the boy a call and use his "libido" as an excuse to find out all the secrets Light was hiding from the world. It would be so simple...

L had little wish to deceive the boy any further, but there was no alternative. For justice.

 

Ryuzaki called. Light hadn't been certain that the older man would call him, but he was glad that Ryuzaki did call.

'So I guess our "thing" is still on,' he chuckled to himself before answering the phone. "Hello?"

Ryuzaki's smooth register reminding him of melted chocolate caressed his eardrum as the man asked him to meet up.

"What's the occasion," Light asked. While he was flattered that Ryuzaki wanted to be with him, he figured the man wouldn't call without having something specific in mind.

"Why, can't a man call just for a nice chat," Ryuzaki teased. "No, seriously, I wanted to take you somewhere nice. Like, a _date._ "

Light felt his heart in his throat as Ryuzaki said the last part. He wanted to take him out on a date?

"But, if you're not up for it..." L broke off, as if regretting his words already. 'That damn tease,' Light thought.

"No, no," Light said and coughed once. "A date... could be fun."

He smiled at the prospect of being out on a date openly with the dark haired man. "Time and place?"

 

One hour later, Light found himself waiting at the park where he and Ryuzaki had 'bonded' for the first time.

It had only been a few weeks that had passed since then, but it felt like it had been much longer than that.

He kept reminiscing the past, until a hand was planted onto his shoulder. Turning around, he could see Ryuzaki stare at him with those wide eyes of his.

"Uh... hello," Light said, not sure of what to say as he could feel his face getting warmer. 'Oh, pleased, don't blush,' he prayed silently.

Blushing like a schoolgirl was the last thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't help himself. The man was just that handsome.

Ryuzaki cocked his head, with a small smile adorning his face as he peered down at the younger man. "Well, Light-kun," he said and reached out his hand. "Shall we get going?" Light accepted the offered hand and they began walking in a moderate pace.

"What's in the backpack," Light asked Ryuzaki as the duo walked. Ryuzaki smiled coyly. "You'll see," he replied and kept walking.

When a building came into view, Light glanced at Ryuzaki in puzzlement. 'The Art Gallery,' he wondered to himself. 'What are we doing here?'

Light didn't voice his thoughts as Ryuzaki unlocked the door, how Ryuzaki had even gotten hold of the keys to the closed building, Light did not know. They entered the vacated building, with no company other than a few paintings hanging on the white stone walls.

Ryuzaki let go of Light's hand and put his backpack onto the ground. "Do you like art, Light-kun," he asked as he opened the backpack.

Light furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call myself a fan," Light said. "But, I don't dislike it."

Ryuzaki hummed in appreciation. "Did you know that I'm an artist?" Light shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Well, I am," Ryuzaki stated plainly and pulled out a jar filled with a red substance, soon followed by a white and smaller jar.

Light nodded slightly. He had no idea where Ryuzaki was going with this, but he figured that the man would tell him eventually.

After Ryuzaki had brought out a small and delicate looking brush, he glanced briefly in Light's direction. "Please, remove your clothes."

Light staggered backwards in surprise. Had Ryuzaki said what he thought he'd just said...? "I beg your pardon?"

Ryuzaki stared up at him, waiting. "I believe I told you to undress," he said and cocked his head. "Is that a problem?"

Light shook his head in confusion. "I heard what you said," Light told the man. "I fail to see why I should, though."

The man sighed at that, and peered up at him. "I want to show you my "art", however, I can't do that, as long as your clothes are still on."

He smiled somewhat cheekily at Light. "Don't you trust me?" Light shook his head. "About as far as I can throw you," he muttered but slowly took off his jacket. Giving Ryuzaki a free "peepshow" wasn't how he'd pictured their date to turn out, but he didn't mind all that much.

It wasn't like the man hadn't seen him i his bathing suit before. When he'd tugged the shirt over his head, Light bent down to remove his shoes.

Ryuzaki watched the boy disrobe without a trace of shame. 'So he feels that comfortable around me,' L thought to himself. 'Interesting...'

When Light had removed the last piece of clothing from his body, baring himself completely, he glanced down to his feet in an act of self consciousness. He blinked fervently as he felt Ryuzaki's scrutinizing gaze taking in the sight of the naked teen.

The man pulled out a blanket, and told Light to lie down onto it. Light swallowed in slight hesitation before he heeded the man's wish.

The blanket was made of cotton and felt soft against his bare skin as Light lied onto his stomach.

"Roll over," Ryuzaki asked and grabbed the brush. Light rolled over to his back and watched as the man took of the lids of the red jar and dipped the brush into the red mush. Ryuzaki brought the pencil down to Light's stomach, and drew a line from his stomach up to his chest. The coolness of the red substance gave him chills.

Dipping the brush into the jar one more time, Ryuzaki added a few more lines onto Light's skin. Ryuzaki added more lines until Light's chest, stomach and thighs was covered in red and white. "How do you feel," he asked the boy, panting slightly.

"Fine, I think," Light said hesitantly, not knowing what to expect.

Ryuzaki dropped the brush, letting it fall to the floor and sat back observing his new "piece of art". He shook his head slightly.

'This was a bad idea,' he thought as he lowered his head. 'Too late to back out now.' His taste buds felt the sweet taste of strawberries and whipped cream as his tongue rolled over Light's left thigh, licking it clean. Light gasped out of pleasure.

Light could do nothing but stare as Ryuzaki licked his body clean and tug his own pants down to his kneecaps.

With Ryuzaki's white boxers lowered, Light sneaked a peak at the exposed length. The sight was enough to turn him on.

Ryuzaki's long fingers, coated with lube pushed gently at his entrance. Light gasped and shuddered slightly.

The moist residue of the jam and whipped cream adoring his body smudged Ryuzaki's skin.

Light breathed out slowly as the fingers entered him. It felt good. This was the feeling he wanted.

He longed for Ryuzaki's presence. He yearned for it to the point where he felt like screaming out loud.

Ryuzaki pushed softly, probing Light's insides, waiting for the boy to open up enough for him. It wouldn't be too long.

The boy was already wide enough for two of his fingers, so adding a third shouldn't be that difficult. It went inside with little protest.

Light panted heavily in response to the fingers hitting his sweet spot. It just felt so  _good_.

He drew a lungful of air as Ryuzaki evacuated the fingers in favor of taking a hold of his hips, with his thighs spread wide open.

"Are you ready," Ryuzaki asked the boy, breathing heavily. Light shrugged. "Just get on with it," he said cockily.

Ryuzaki smiled, positioned his aching member in front of Light's entrance, and pushed slightly. Light cried out in response, but far from pain.

Waiting for Light to adjust, Ryuzaki swept a hairlock out of the boy's face. Light wetted his lips, and his gaze met Ryuzaki's.

Nodding once in consent, he waited for the man to start moving. Ryuzaki thrusted once, slow and deep, earning a gasp out of the teen.

Smiling crookedly, Ryuzaki thrusted once more, enjoying the response he got out of the boy to the fullest.

Seconds turned to minutes as Ryuzaki moved back and forth, every now and then copping a feel and plant a soft kiss on Light's lips.

Light moaned, feeling his excitement be brought to a whole new level as Ryuzaki was "rocking his world". It was good. It was perfect, even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's the end of one-shot/chapter 3.  
> Perhaps a bit rushed at the end, but, it felt like a good place to stop.  
> Ah, yes, the story might seem a bit frivolous and/or promiscuous, but trust me, L and Light's relationship won't be all physical.  
> Just for 2 chapters more. It will get a slight turning point in chapter 6 (won't spoil it though).


	4. Appetizer

Returning to the hotel Ryuzaki had once taken him to, had been the last thing on Light's list of "never doing again unless the world is about to end". Still, he found himself standing inside that very hotel, next to the man he'd promised himself he would never speak to again after their date to the Art Gallery. While it certainly had been a pleasant experience, a small seed of doubt had been planted in his mind.

Did Ryuzaki want him, or just his body? He wanted to ask, but was afraid of the answer he might receive.

Walking closely behind Ryuzaki, the duo ended up in a room that looked like a kitchen. "So, what's this surprise you've been talking about," Light asked and turned his head left and right, glancing briefly in the stove's direction before focusing his gaze on the older man.

"Well," Ryuzaki dawled, scratching his head. "It will be done shortly," he added, gesturing towards the boiling pan on top of the stove.

Light glanced at the pan, chuckling slightly. "You just wanted to cook something for me?" Perhaps, he had misjudged the man.

Perhaps, he  _did_ value Light's presence more than just being of sexual values, if it were.

Deciding to leave his doubts in the back of his mind for the time being, Light raised his arms towards the man.

Ryuzaki reciprocated the embrace, hugging the boy close. It truly felt wonderful, feeling the warmth of the physical contact.

Light sniffed the air. It didn't smell right. "Is something burning," he asked Ryuzaki and turned his gaze towards the stove.

His eyes widened at the sight of the previously boiling pan that was trembling and smoking. Light pushed Ryuzaki out of his arms and turned to the stove, taking the lid off the pan and coughed as he got smoke in his face.

Whatever it was the man had tried to accomplish turned into a smelling failure as dark smoke raised to the ceiling.

"Do you even know  _how_ to cook," Light asked dumbfounded, while trying to put out the small flame. Ryuzaki shrugged.

"Cooking isn't brain surgery; it shouldn't be  _that_ hard to figure out." Light sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

"Well, it's evident enough that cooking is not your strong suit." Ryuzaki pouted, adopting a facial expression of faked hurt.

When Light had managed to put the fire out, he turned around to face Ryuzaki, an unamused expression adorning his face.

"What on Earth were you thinking?!"  _Smack!_ Light's open palm slapped the older man across his face. Ryuzaki's head flew to the side.

Rubbing his slightly aching cheek, he turned his head to stare at Light. "That... hurt," he stated in a deadpanned voice.

Light gritted his teeth. " _Good!_ That was kind of the idea, you dumbass." Ryuzaki pondered over the boy's uncharacteristic fury.

It seemed almost like the boy had been concerned of his wellbeing. Ryuzaki's eyes widened at the realization.

'He cares about me,' he concluded in wonder. 'Whyever would he?'

Ryuzaki cupped the boy's chin, forcing Light to look him in the eyes. Light's eyes radiated anger and concern.

He couldn't help but smile slightly, before he lowered his head and his lips clashed with the teen's.

 

'Oh, you  _got_ to be kidding me,' Light thought as he was pushed down onto the counter, with Ryuzaki soon following suit, straddling him.

Ryuzaki bent his head down to give Light a chase kiss before he swiftly unbuttoned Light's shirt. 'Obviously not...'

"Someone could walk in on us," Light protested weakly as Ryuzaki's hands was at his belt. "Your point being?"

Ryuzaki stopped his action, and peered down at Light with confusion written over his face. Light sighed dejectedly.

"You know what? Never mind," Light said and gestured down to his lower parts. "Just continue whatever it was you were doing."

Ryuzaki smiled into the kiss, and slid the shirt off Light's shoulders. 

When he'd invited Light over, sex had been the last thought on his mind, but seeing the teen's bare chest, he almost forgot _why_

he'd called the boy over in the first place. 'I can interrogate him later,' he thought to himself as he tugged down Light's pants.

 "Do you want to top this time, Light-kun" Ryuzaki asked as he lowered Light's boxers down to his dangling feet.

"No, not really," Light replied. Perhaps being the 'bottom' wasn't that manly or cool, but he didn't want to bother being the dominant partner.

It was much more comfortable being on the receiving end. Ryuzaki hummed in appreciation. Grabbing Light's thighs,

he positioned them over his shoulders, coating his fingers with saliva and then gently pressed one into the boy's entrance.

Light shivered in response to the intruding finger, but found himself relaxing faster than all the other times he'd engaged in sexual intercourse

with the man currently occupied with prodding his insides with seemingly all the time in the world.

It didn't take long for Ryuzaki to find his sweet spot, and he moaned into the touch, sighing deeply.

"That... feels so  _good_ , Ryuzaki" he gasped. Ryuzaki smiled slightly. "Oh? It does, does it," he said teasingly with glittering eyes.

"Oh, get off it, and just freaking  _fuck_ me already," Light whined. "Such crude language, Light-kun," Ryuzaki chuckled.

"And so impatient," he added as he slid a third finger inside the boy while his other hand slowly rubbed Light's thigh.

"Well, who am I to deny a man's wish?" With that, Ryuzaki vacated his fingers, leaving Light's entrance open and ready for his aching member.

Towering over the boy, Ryuzaki positioned his manhood right in front of the boy's entrance.

With a slow but deep thrust, he entered the boy. Lowering Light's legs to the sides of his hips, spreading the boy even further,

Ryuzaki started moving. "How does it feel," Ryuzaki asked, panting as he thrusted in a slow pace.

"It feels... good," Light said in between his gasps of breaths. Moaning of pleasure as Ryuzaki reached his prostrate, Light closed his eyes.

"I want you in deeper," he told Ryuzaki. He wanted to drown into the feeling of being one with the man.

"I don't want it to be gentle; just give me everything you have."  _I want everything that you are._

Ryuzaki's thrusts became faster and harder. Light cried out loudly in ecstasy. This feeling... this feeling was all he'd wished for.

Ryuzaki smiled as he observed the pink tinge coloring the boy's cheeks, silently taking notice of the way Light responded to each of his movements. How Light's long eyelashes would flutter after a particular set of stimulation, how his chest would rise after an intake of air,

how his hands would shake in desire, how his mouth would silently cry out Ryuzaki's name.

Right in the moment when Ryuzaki had decided to pick the pace up even further the door, that they in their hurry to undress,

had forgotten to lock swung open. Ryuzaki stilled, his head turned towards the intruder, obviously male, standing at the door frame with one hand still on the doorknob.

Confused as to why Ryuzaki stopped moving, Light turned his head in the direction Ryuzaki seemed to be staring at.

Seeing the stranger, Light couldn't help but say slightly gleefully, "Told you someone would walk in on us!"

The silence laid thick in the room as Ryuzaki and Light, practically stark naked was lying on top of the kitchen counter,

and the strange man was staring at them with his eyes bugging out and gaping with his mouth. "Uh," the strange man said,

coughing slightly in embarrassment with reddened cheeks. "Carry on," he said in slight confusion and closed the door again.

Light and Ryuzaki looked back at each other, for a moment just staring at each other and then they burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. this chapter/one-shot is short, but, on the bright side... chapter/one-shot 13 is currently over 6,000 words. (Yeah, I'm already working on that one ^^)


End file.
